El laboratorio de las Akuma No Mi
by Loser93
Summary: (4to Fic) Serie de historias cortas sobre las Akuma No Mi inventadas -Presentadores de hoy: Usopp & Chopper
1. Cani Cani no Mi

_Vemos a Luffy y Nami sentados en una mesa_

Luffy – Buenas tardes a todos

Nami – Buenas tardes a todos

Nami – Supongo que os preguntareis que hacemos aquí sentados no?

Luffy – No

Nami – Como que no pedazo de idiota

_Nami le pega un puñetazo en la cabeza a Luffy_

Luffy – Porque me pegas, que he dicho

Nami – Calla, ahora hablo yo – por donde íbamos

Luffy – Íbamos por…

Nami – Cállate tonto

Nami – Estamos aquí sentados porque os vamos a presentar una Akuma no Mi llamada

Luffy – Cani Cani no Mi

Nami – Calla… como ha dicho Luffy se llama Cani Cani no Mi y que hace os preguntareis

Luffy – Hace que quien se la coma se transformara en un cani

Nami – Luffy ya sabes, cométela

Luffy – Yo ya comí una Akuma no Mi

Nami – Pero si comes dos la ultima que has comido no te dará problemas ni te matara

Luffy – Vale pero si muero quiero que se sepa que voy a ser Rey de los Piratas

_Vemos como Luffy muerde la Akuma no Mi y su aspecto cambia radicalmente_

_Ahora vemos a Luffy vestido con una gorra de beisbol al revés y lleva la cabeza afeitada por los lados, va vestido con ropa de deporte, lleva puestas cadenas de oro en el cuello y con anillos. También lleva zapatillas de 'muelles', _

Nami – Como te sientes Luffy

Luffy – Vamo' a mi Kelly y o ke pasa

Nami – Estas bien?

Luffy - Tene un sigarro?

Nami – No pero… Sabeis que... hasta pronto

Luffy – No, poh cómeme la polla

Nami – Ignoremosle y buenas noches a todos

PD- Como autor os digo que esto es solo para bromear, cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia

PD2-Si alguien quiere 'participar' y dejais rewiews no olvidéis de poner el nombre de 2 personajes de One Piece para que comenten las Akuma no Mi creada (solo si alguien quiere, no estais obligados, repito, solo SI alguien quiere)

Luffy y Nami – ADIOS A TODOS


	2. Choni Choni no Mi

_Hoy vemos a Zoro y a Sanji sentados en una mesa_

Sanji - Buenas tardes a todos

Zoro – Buenas a todos

Sanji – Supongo que sabéis porque estamos aquí sentados

Zoro – Lo mismo que hacían Luffy y Nami

Sanji – Cállate marimo

Zoro – Cállate tu cejitas

Sanji –Que me has llamado

Zoro- Lo que has oído

_Ambos se levantan de sus sillas y empiezan a pelear pero unas manos le dan unas cuantas collejas a ambos_

Robin – Basta los dos, espero que los perdonéis

Sanji – Robin-chan preciosa que haces aquí

Robin – No tenéis algo que presentar

Sanji – Es verdad, hoy el marimo y yo os presentamos la Choni Choni No Mi

Zoro – Pero eso no lo presentaron Luffy y Nami

Sanji – Debían hacerlo pero Luffy se volvió loco y acabaron antes de tiempo

Zoro – Y esta fruta que hace

Sanji – Pues igual que la otra pero solo hace efecto en mujeres

Zoro – Y por eso esta Robin aquí

Sanji – Aunque no me guste que Robin-chan se la coma, ella ha querido venir y quiere comérsela… la Akuma no Mi mal pensados

Zoro – Pues ya sabes que hacer

_Robin coge la Akuma no Mi y le da un mordisco y al igual que Luffy cambia radicalmente_

_Ahora el pelo de Robin tiene un flequillo y lleva puestas extensiones, lleva unos pendientes más grandes que sus orejas, tiene un piercing encima del labio, tienes los ojos pintados_

_También lleva una chaqueta de piel y viste un top muy corto , lleva una falda corta y lleva puestas botas de piel_

Robin – Y ke os parezco xikos

Zoro – Di algo cejitas

Sanji – Qu.. Que ha pasado, con lo guapa que era y ahora mirala

Robin - Canijah y amorosa, tu ninia peligrosa

Sanji – Y ahora que

Zoro – Supongo que nos despedimos

Robin - Si la nena te vacila te callas y lo asimilas

Sanji – Adios a todos

Zoro – Hasta otra

Robin - Venid p'aka bonitoh

_Sanji y Zoro salen corriendo fuera de la sala_


	3. Meme Meme no Mi

_Vemos a Usopp y a Chopper sentados en una mesa_

Chopper: Usopp ayúdame, no veo nada

Usopp: Ahora lo arreglaremos, antes de empezar y…

Loser93: Chicos ya hemos empezado

Chopper: aaaaaaaaaah, de donde sale esa voz, tengo miedo

Usopp **(temblando)**: N...no tengas miedo… yo te protegeré, muéstrate fantasma

Loser93: No soy ningún fantasma, soy la voz en off además de ser el creador de esta historia

Usopp: Dios ?

Chopper: Es Enel, salgamos de aquí

Loser93: Soy el creador de este fanfiction, no Enel

Usopp: Pues perdona al pobre Chopper, tenía miedo y no lo sabia

Loser93: Continuáis o que?

Chopper: Tiene razón **(cambia de tema rápidamente)**… Buenas noches a todos

Usopp: Buenas noches, hoy estamos aquí para presentaros la Akuma no Mi, Meme Meme no Mi

Chopper: Y supongo que os preguntareis que hace

Usopp: Básicamente transforma tus 'emociones' en memes

Chopper: Si os preguntáis que es un meme, buscadlo por internet, aquí no respondemos nada

Usopp: Y ahora quien se la va a comer

Chopper: Tu, quien va a ser sino

Usopp: Pues… tu no?

Chopper: Yo no… _coge la fruta y la mete en la boca de Usopp que le da un mordisquito_

Usopp (meme Okay): Si muero quiero que la gente sepa que soy el pirata más valiente de los mares

Chopper: Te encuentras bien

Usopp (meme Trollface): Si, y sabias que en mi pueblo tengo un ejercito de más de 2000 personas

Chopper. Eres superguay Usopp, pero por hoy tenemos que irnos adiós

Usopp (meme Aww Yea) : Por fin se ha acabado

Chopper: Adiós a todos

Usopp (meme OMG run): Adiós a todos- _sale corriendo fuera de la sala_

Continuara…?


End file.
